1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for inputting data (including commands, items, etc.) by using an integrated display/input device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Particular attention has been paid to an integrated display/input device as an input device, through which a user inputs data to an information processing apparatus. The integrated display/input device is constituted by superposing a display device and a transparent tablet serving as a coordinate input device. The user inputs data to the information processing apparatus, for example, by pointing a location on the transparent tablet with use of a special pen while seeing the data displayed on the display device through the transparent tablet. In the integrated display/input, the location at which data is input is identical to the location at which data is displayed. Thus, the user can use the apparatus or the computer as if he/she used "pencil and paper".
FIG. 1 shows schematically the structure of an information processing apparatus having a integrated display/input device. In FIG. 1, integrated display/input device 1 is constituted by superposing a transparent tablet 2 on an LCD (liquid-crystal display) 3. A stylus pen 4 is used to point a desired location on the transparent tablet 2. The pen 4 includes a switch for detecting the contact between the surface of the tablet 2 and a tip of the pen 4. The data relating to the location detected by the display/input device 1 is transferred to a controller 5 and subjected to various processing.
In the integrated display/input device 1, the LCD 3 displays menu icons, as shown in FIG. 2. The user or operator points a desired item displayed on the LCD 3 by means of the stylus pen 4, thereby selecting the item or inputting commands. In other words, when the stylus pen 4 is brought into contact with the icon on the transparent tablet 2, the coordinates of the contact point are detected. On the basis of the detected coordinates, the selection of items and input of commands are effected.
As is shown in FIG. 2 and FIG. 3 (cross-sectional view of integrated display/input device 1), the coordinate detection range of the transparent tablet 2 of display/input device 1 is slightly greater than the display range of the LCD 3. Thus, part of the coordinate detection area of the transparent tablet 2 (generally, a peripheral part of tablet 2) extends beyond the display range of the LCD 3. This part, however, is not used for data input.
Some of the icons designed for item selection and command input, for example, the icon representing "cancel" of processing, are always displayed on the LCD 3. Thus, the actually used display range of the LCD 3 is limited to the display range excluding the area for displaying the icons. Under the situation, in the conventional integrated display/input device, the quantity of data input to a single screen and the quantity of data to be displayed is limited, and the total operability of the apparatus is not high.